bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MollyXGil/@comment-66.87.104.246-20130604025343
(Molly decides to stay at Gil's house for the night and take care of him after finding out what happen earlier today.) Molly: I can't believe Chris would do something like this. (Gil had a black eye, broken nose and a few cuts on his head.) Gil: How did your brother knew about us? Molly: I don't know. One minute he wanted to talk and the next thing I know he brought up the night that we slept together. Gilly, what's gonna happen to our relationship? Gil: (signs) I wish I had the answer. But let's not worry too much about this. If I were you, I would worry about what's gonna happen now. (Molly giggles as Gil began kissing around her neck. As much as she loves the way Gil would tease her like that, she realized that their sneaking around is what got them here.) Molly: I love you Gilly but I don't feel like in a mood for that now. Gil: I understand. So you're gonna stay for another night? Molly: What? You got another hot girl you've been sleeping with? Gil: Why do I need to sleep with a hot girl while I'm sleeping with the hottest of them all? Molly: "Hottest of them all"? Gil: You heard me. (Molly just love how Gil would complament her. But this complament was so touching, it showed Molly that even if whoever disapprove their relationship, Gil would always love her. Molly pulls Gil in for a kiss as they lean back on the bed.) Gil: I thought you sais you wasn't in the mood. Molly: Wasn't in the mood for what? (The couple began kissing again as their clothes began flying through the air.) -------------------------- Chris: I can't believe Molly still went with that backstabber. Jenny (Molly and Chris's older sister): Chris, Molly is not five years old anymore. She is a young adult. You're acting like she's sleeping with some random guy. Chris: Well she might as well have. She knows how Gil is with these girls. Jenny: There you go. There are some keywords you just hit..."Molly knows Gil". Chris: So? What does that have to do with anything? Jenny: You idiot. Molly and Gil know each other since preschool. You even knew Gil when you was still picking your nose and wetting our parents' bed. Chris: (blushes in embarrassment) Shut up. Jenny: Listen Chris. I know you and Molly are the most closest of the five of us. (Jenny was right. Chris and Molly have been really close growing up especially they were only two years apart. Chris wasn't just mad at Gil, he was scared of losing his sister.) Chris: I just don't want Molly to forget about me. Jenny: Well you could have just talk to Gil and not jump on him like that. (Chris nods in agreement and realized something.) Chris: Well at least Molly lost her innocence to someone we all know. Jenny: And I'm sure Gil would never do anything to hurt her. Chris: Thanks Jenny. Jenny: No problem...you little knucklehead. (Jenny playfully punches Chris before embracing him in her arms. Tommy--his real name is Thomas, the youngest of the five siblings--came from the kitchen in his pajamas and say goodnight to his siblings. Jenny and Chris soon went up to bed themselves.) -------------------------- (Back at Gil's place...) Gil: (pants) You okay? Molly: (pants) Yeah. I feel like my insides are on fire. (Gil and Molly lay right beside each other.) Gil: My stomach is in knots. Molly: Hey Gilly? Gil: Yeah? Molly: I have fun... Gil: Me too. Molly:...but I want more than just our little thing going on. Gil: Like what? Molly: Like a family...kids? Gil: Kids? Molly: I just don't want to feel like doing this just for the heck of it. Gil: Well I don't know anything about raising kids exactly but if you want to start a family, one things for sure you will be a good mother. Molly: I just hope my kids will have a good father. (That night, Molly and Gil are asleep.) --misterlooneytune--